


rationed breaths

by wetbreadstick



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Top Oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetbreadstick/pseuds/wetbreadstick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi knows the arch of Oikawa's back when he stretches, knows the smooth muscles of his thighs, knows how his shirt sticks to him after a long summer practice: he knows it all. He thinks about it a lot. More than he should, probably.</p><p>There's power in his body, and Iwaizumi curses himself for forgetting it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rationed breaths

**Author's Note:**

> i should not be allowed on the kink meme because now all i write is PORN  
> i have actual stories to update but no.. this was more important
> 
> for this prompt on the kink meme  
> http://hqkink.dreamwidth.org/1761.html?thread=49121#cmt49121

Iwaizumi forgets how strong Oikawa is, sometimes.  
  
That wasn't to say that his physical prowess on the court wasn't admirable - it was hard to ignore how effortlessly in control Oikawa always was, eyes quick and body straining. Iwaizumi watches him when Oikawa thinks he isn't looking.   
  
Of course, Oikawa's always looking, but it's nice to pretend he can ogle him in peace.  
  
Iwaizumi knows the arch of his back when he stretches, knows the smooth muscles of his thighs, knows how his shirt sticks to him after a long summer practice: he knows it all. He thinks about it a lot. More than he should, probably.  
  
Still, it's easy to forget that Oikawa's strength extends beyond the walls of the gym. When he goes doe-eyed for his many admirers' sake, Iwaizumi can pretend that there aren't any actual muscles under his uniform, just lean limbs and a massive ego.   
  
There's power in his body, though, and Iwaizumi curses himself for forgetting it.  
  
The fabric of his comforter is scratchy against his cheek, warm where his breath comes in irritated puffs. He'd shift positions if he could, but with Oikawa perching on his thighs, it's all he can do just to lie there and let him have his way.  
  
'His way' had started as it usually did - Oikawa had pounced on him just as he'd come out of the shower, all smiles and wicked intent - and Iwaizumi was used to that, at least. What he wasn't used to was suddenly insistent hands, pushing him back even as they pulled his towel from around his hips, smooth palms finding the still-damp skin of his stomach.  
  
He also hadn't expected Oikawa to manhandle -  _manhandle! Oikawa,_  of all people, Oikawa  _'please do all the work and fuck me Iwa-chan while I lie here and moan prettily'_ Tooru - him back into his bedroom, mouth suddenly hot against his, fingers dragging down his thighs.   
  
Then, without warning, Oikawa had shoved him down onto his bed, and that had been that.  
  
Iwaizumi doesn't really have any complaints, not with the way Oikawa's currently preoccupied with kissing down his spine, hands firmly pinning Iwaizumi's wrists against the mattress. Iwaizumi tugs at his grip experimentally. Oikawa bites him.  
  
"Ow," Iwaizumi grumbles, casting an unfocused look at Oikawa over his shoulder. His irritation quickly fades, however, as Oikawa licks the tender mark, tongue flat against his skin. Despite himself, he shudders, and Oikawa's grip tightens.  
  
"Don't complain, Iwa-chan," he scolds, lips brushing against a fading bruise - from some fall during practice, likely - before he drags his tongue along Iwaizumi's skin once more, goosebumps rising under the wet trail it leaves. "I'm taking care of you, okay?"  
  
It's kind of gross. But Iwaizumi's already half-hard against the mattress, lips parted ever-so-slightly. The cold air chills his still-damp skin, but Oikawa's solid weight on his thighs is warm and familiar, mouth hot and open against his ribs. He grunts.  
  
All his attention zeroes in on Oikawa's mouth as he trails kisses ever downwards, shifting to accommodate the new position, fingers flexing around Iwaizumi's wrists. When his lips linger at the base of his spine, breath washing just over his tailbone, Iwaizumi jerks.  
  
"Oikawa." he says, voice rough with the sudden heat rolling through his stomach. "Are you gonna--" He cuts himself off with a groan as Oikawa drags his teeth down and over his hip, sensation thrilling up his spine. Despite himself, he rocks down against the mattress, breath stuttering in his throat.  
  
The friction against his cock (now fully hard) combined with Oikawa's tongue, his thumbs digging into Iwaizumi's wrists, his insistent weight holding Iwaizumi down - is enough to wring a noise of want from him, low and gravelly.   
  
"That's dirty, Iwa-chan." Oikawa says gleefully. "Is that what you want?" He hums, shifting to press another kiss to the back of his thigh. Iwaizumi tenses. "Look at you. You're already hard!" he laughs, breath ghosting over Iwaizumi's skin.  
  
_"You're_  dirty." Iwaizumi grouses against the comforter, stomach flip-flopping at the warmth of his breath. Even as he speaks, his breath hitches, fingers curling into his palms as Oikawa nips at him again. "You and your-- mouth. Fuck." he hisses, squirming down against the mattress once more. Anything to alleviate the pressure slowly building behind his navel.  
  
Oikawa laughs again, fingers slowly uncurling from Iwaizumi's wrists. He pauses, flexing his hands before grabbing Iwaizumi's thighs, sudden and insistent, pushing them apart.  
  
"I think you like me and my dirty mouth." Oikawa croons, fingertips digging into his legs. Iwaizumi takes that into consideration, body automatically drawing tense at the sudden rush of air against his inner thighs. He feels exposed like this, with Oikawa's gaze hot over his body. Without dignifying Oikawa with an answer, he brings his own hands up, curling them in the bedspread by his sides.  
  
Oikawa smacks the side of his thigh, then, and he jumps, shifting to shoot him a dirty look. Hard or not, Oikawa was still a dick, the grin on his face infuriatingly smug - but the gleam in his eye quells the protest in Iwaizumi's throat, chest suddenly tight with heat.  
  
"Move up onto your knees, okay?" Oikawa says. It's not a request. Slowly, mindful of how Oikawa gives him room, Iwaizumi shifts up onto his knees, skin suddenly crawling with prickling embarrassment. Oikawa makes a pleased noise, pressing a kiss to his hip, before his hands are back on his ass, spreading him open.  
  
If Iwaizumi felt exposed before, he doesn't know what he is now - he pushes himself up onto his elbows, breath coming fast, face and neck burning. Everything fades into silence save for Oikawa's touch, his mouth, his voice - when he sneaks a hand around to palm Iwaizumi's cock, he jumps, uttering a muffled curse.  
  
"You really want this, huh?" Oikawa says, bright and casual. Iwaizumi can hear the smile in his voice, but he's too preoccupied with how Oikawa wraps his fingers around his dick, pumping slowly. "You really are dirty. You were humping the mattress like a dog. Are you a dog,  _Hajime?"_  
  
The sound of Iwaizumi's name pulls a breathless groan from him, and he bites his lip, head falling forwards. "No." he says, voice cracking as he feels Oikawa's breath over him. "No, fuck--  _Jesus."_  He curls his fingers into his own hair, grabbing for purchase as Oikawa  _kisses_  him, dry and quick.  
  
"Hm." Oikawa seems to consider that, fingers rubbing circles into Iwaizumi's hips before digging in, firm and insistent. Iwaizumi can hear himself breathe, faster than he'd realized, heat flaring deep in his belly with every brush of Oikawa's hands against his skin.  
  
Then, without warning, Oikawa's mouth is  _on him,_  hot and filthy, and Iwaizumi shouts out a curse, legs shaking as Oikawa's tongue drags up his ass, slick and wet.

For a moment, his mind goes blank, fogged up with heat that'd seemingly risen from the pit of his stomach. He's barely aware of his mouth falling open, too focused on the slide of Oikawa's tongue, again and again - it's filthy, it's disgusting, and there's  _no_  reason for him to enjoy it, but when the tip of Oikawa's tongue slips inside him he curses again, legs shaking in Oikawa's grip.  
  
Heat pools behind his navel as his thoughts buzz - Oikawa's  _mouth_ , his stupid fucking lips and tongue - what the  _fuck?_  - he's eating Iwaizumi out like he fucking  _loves_  it, like he's reveling in the way Iwaizumi's entire body jerks with every slide of his tongue, like there's nothing else he'd rather be doing.  
  
"Holy shit." Iwaizumi says to no one in particular, mouth hanging open-- "Holy  _fuck._ " A groan follows, then, low and drawn-out, as Oikawa pushes his tongue into him, slow and slick. He hears himself pant, breaths short where they escape him, subconsciously spreading his legs further apart. Oikawa's tongue is  _hot_  inside of him, it's  _wet_  and moving like fingers never could, twisting smooth and easy.  
  
When Oikawa holds his hips still and fucks him with his tongue, Iwaizumi nearly cries out, fingers digging into his scalp as if to keep him grounded. "Fuck," he manages again, "fuck, fuck-- _Oikawa,"_  his name falls from his mouth in a senseless string of sound, heat shivering all along his skin as Oikawa tightens his fingers where they dig into his hips.  
  
He's a wreck, he's sure of it, eyes half-closed and prickling with the filthy pleasure of it all, hyperfocused on the sensation of Oikawa's tongue in and along him over and over, dragging along heated skin - the sounds Oikawa makes are fucking lewd, all wet exhales and messy noise. Iwaizumi shivers despite himself, fingers clenching in his hair. The heat twisting in heavy coils in his stomach rolls through him, lifting a dark flush on his throat and face. He'd be more embarrassed about how he pants into the blankets, pushing back against Oikawa's tongue if it weren't for how blown-out he already feels, entire body like jelly under Oikawa's expert tongue.  
  
When Oikawa pulls away, breath hot against spit-slick skin, Iwaizumi doesn't even move, seemingly paralyzed save for how he quivers against the mattress - he only hazily registers Oikawa leaning over him, skin radiating heat against Iwaizumi's back as he rummages through the bedside table. When he pulls back with a half-empty bottle of lube and a condom, Iwaizumi allows himself a sharp exhale, heat zinging through him once more - with his core already aching and laden with heat, the prospect of Oikawa fucking him is an appealing one, enticing in its promise of a  _really fucking good_  orgasm.  
  
He releases his hair, hands falling limp against the covers once more as he hears the  _click_  of a cap being opened, then a wet noise as Oikawa squeezes lube out into his hand. Iwaizumi can't actually see him, not with the way he's keeping his flushed face pressed into the covers, but he has his imagination, and the images his mind's providing him with are excellent. His breath catches as Oikawa nudges a slick finger into him, the glide smooth as he presses in achingly slow. Hazily, Iwaizumi thinks that Oikawa's mouth might have even been enough prep, that he could've slid his cock right into him while he held Iwaizumi down against the mattress--  
  
\--but instead, Oikawa seems plenty satisfied with what he's doing now, gradually pushing a second finger in alongside his first. He's pumping them in and out  _tortuously_  slow, dragging hot inside of him, and Iwaizumi groans in frustration, picking his head up once more.  
  
"How many things are you gonna stick in me?" he growls, the severity of his statement lessened somewhat when his voice cracks halfway through the sentence. Exhaling another hard, shaky breath, he tenses as Oikawa pauses his motions, fingers still pressed deep even as they crook towards his stomach.  
  
"How many things do you want me to stick in you?" Oikawa responds airily. Iwaizumi can hear the smile in his voice. "Don't get too greedy now, Iwa-chan." He pulls his fingers partway out before pushing them back in, doing it again, again, thrusting in and out in a steady rhythm. "Don't worry," he says as Iwaizumi groans, the hairs on the back of his neck prickling, "I'll fuck you, just how you like it. Nice and hard." His voice drops low, self-assured and dripping with promise.  
  
Iwaizumi's only response is a shaky breath. The drag of Oikawa's fingers inside him just make him ache more, cock leaking onto the bedspread below. By now he's convinced Oikawa's not even trying to prep him, or stretch him, or anything - he's just enjoying the way Iwaizumi squirms as he fucks him with his fingers, breathless and wanting underneath it. It's good, so  _fucking_  good, but it's not enough.  
  
"You look so good like this," Oikawa breathes before he can say anything, slowing the rhythm of his fingers once more. Iwaizumi breathes out an irritated noise. "I wish you could see yourself too, Iwa-chan-- but you can feel it, can't you? You're so  _wet_  for me-- I know you won't ever say it out loud, Iwa-chan, but your body tells me just how much you want me to fuck you, you know? But it's okay," he continues, soothing, "you don't have to say anything. I know what you need, okay, Iwa-chan? I know what you want." Oikawa coos, voice soft even as he thrusts his fingers deep, deep enough for Iwaizumi to jerk forward with a bit-off moan.   
  
Oikawa's words make him dizzy, make him feel like his head is clouded with steam, make him feel wanton and dirty - so he says nothing about how it makes him even harder, cock bobbing low between his legs.  
  
"You want me to take care of you, right?" Oikawa pulls his fingers out with a hum, leaving Iwaizumi feeling oddly sore and empty. There's the sound of crinkling foil just behind him, and Iwaizumi stills with anticipation, a new surge of heat thrilling through him. "You want me to tell you what you need." Oikawa's palms slide up his ribs before hooking under Iwaizumi's armpits - and then he's hauling him up until he's sitting on his knees, hands stroking soothing patterns back down to his hips. Iwaizumi allows himself to be manhandled, the sudden rush of air making his skin crawl.  
  
"It's okay to want to lose control, Iwa-chan," Iwaizumi hears Oikawa shift behind him, chest suddenly pressing flush against his back. Without thinking, he leans back against him, hands finding Oikawa's thighs where they bracket his own. "You don't have to hold yourself back." he murmurs against Iwaizumi's cheek, lips brushing against his ear - Iwaizumi wants to twist around and kiss him, suddenly, hot with the desire to feel Oikawa's mouth again.  
  
Oikawa makes a soft, praising noise, then, as he shifts to line himself up - Iwaizumi tenses as he feels the blunt head of Oikawa's cock nudge up against him, hard and straining against slick, intimate skin. Before he can react, Oikawa grabs his hips and forces him down onto his cock in one smooth motion - a noise tears itself from Iwaizumi's throat, rough and wanting, mouth falling open as Oikawa hits home.

Again, the sound of his pulse hammering in his ears drowns out everything else. He's aware of Oikawa pressing kisses to his shoulder, his throat, murmuring encouraging words against his skin. It's only a little uncomfortable, what with how he's perched precariously on Oikawa's lap, but it's all overpowered by how full he feels, with Oikawa's cock thick and hard inside him.

He's a little overwhelmed by it all, breaths shallow where they come fast, lips parted ever-so-slightly as Oikawa sucks a gentle bruise into the junction of his neck and shoulder. Tiny sparks flicker behind his eyes when Oikawa shifts his hips experimentally, grinding into him with little motions.

"You're not saying much, Iwa-chan," Oikawa says against his ear, self-satisfied and a little breathless. He draws back infinitesimally before pushing back into Iwaizumi, a quiet hum of pleasure escaping him. "Does it feel good?"

What a stupid question. "Yeah." Iwaizumi bites out, heat stinging his cheeks as he hears just how raw he sounds. _"Fuck,_ yeah, it--" he stumbles over his words as Oikawa grinds into him, steady and slow, holding him in place. "Christ." He finds Oikawa's hips, reaching back and digging his fingers in for leverage. "Fuckin'-- _move."_ Another groan escapes him as Oikawa laughs, low and breathy.

And then he's fucking into him-- he doesn't even build up, just starts thrusting up into him with quick movements as he wraps an arm around Iwaizumi's waist to keep him still. "God." Iwaizumi hears himself gasp out, head falling back onto Oikawa's shoulder. Each thick push of Oikawa's cock in him drags a noise from his throat, body jostling helplessly under his hands. Without thinking, he rocks back onto him, pulling Oikawa's hips up against him each time he thrusts - with Oikawa keeping him in place, he feels grounded, heat weighing him solid against Oikawa's body.

Oikawa snakes his other arm over Iwaizumi's chest just as he shoves into him with a particularly rough thrust, curling his fingers around Iwaizumi's throat. A strangled noise immediately escapes him, pulse fluttering hard under Oikawa's palm as a sudden bolt of heat sends his nerves ablaze. He's not grabbing hard enough to choke, just enough to add firm pressure as he fucks into him. Every shift of Iwaizumi's body is met with Oikawa's strong grip, trapping him in place as each thrust forces a noise from him, low _uh_ s under his breath as he digs the heels of his palms into Oikawa's hips.

For a moment, Iwaizumi's sure he's hot enough to actually melt, like his insides are hot and molten with the weight of his arousal. Oikawa's _pounding_ into him, little shockwaves of pleasure skittering out over his skin.

"Do you think anyone could guess you're like this, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa breathes against his ear, breath hot and quick, "that you like this kind of thing?" He tightens his grip on Iwaizumi's throat, smiling as his breath hitches in response. "Or is this just for me?"

Iwaizumi manages a choked laugh, eyelids fluttering as the head of Oikawa's cock drags against something sweet inside him. "Just for you." he gasps out, teeth digging into his bottom lip as Oikawa shifts his angle, the ugly sound of skin on skin echoing in Iwaizumi's ears.

Oikawa breathes out a moan at that, high and pleased - and then his hands are falling from his throat and waist, drawing back, before he shoves Iwaizumi down against the mattress, one palm firm between his shoulders to keep him there. "Good," he manages on a hard exhale, "I like you like this." Iwaizumi grits his teeth as Oikawa begins fucking him in earnest, slamming into him fast and hard, hands keeping him firmly pinned against the bed. "Like this-- under me, Iwa-chan," Oikawa continues, gasping the words out between thrusts, voice a little unsteady, "just _taking_ it-- would you let me do anything I want? Would you let me tie you up and fuck you?" He laughs, high and shaking. "I could make you come over and over," Iwaizumi groans, long and low in his throat as Oikawa grinds deep into him, "until you're _shaking,_ Hajime--"

Heat bursts low in Iwaizumi's stomach, desperate and broken desperate and broken-- every shove of Oikawa's hips makes pressure build in his chest, choking and thick. "I'm gonna come," he pants suddenly, one hand scrambling for purchase against the comforter as the other sneaks down to his aching cock. "Fuck." A hiss as he wraps fingers around himself, toes curling as he strokes himself off.

Oikawa's pace never slows - it stays steady, hard breaths audible as he pulls Iwaizumi back onto his dick even as he keeps him pushed down, "Come for me, Hajime," he demands, he demands, cursing under his breath when Iwaizumi gasps, clamping down around him.

Iwaizumi's orgasm hits him like a wave, wiping him clean with roaring white as he comes with a shout, back arching so hard he's sure it'll break - and Oikawa keeps fucking him through it, hips snapping forward fast and even as Iwaizumi's come spurts onto the blankets below. IHe lets himself go limp, tiny noises leaking from his mouth as Oikawa's cock pushes little shocks of oversensitive pleasure through him. Oikawa's breath comes ragged, low praises falling from his lips - _you're so good Iwa-chan you feel so good_ \- as he shoves him into the mattress.

The aftermath of his orgasm leaves him a little dizzy, so he's not sure how much longer Oikawa lasts after that, but the telltale stutter of his hips has him grinding back against him, clenching around him with every thrust - he hears Oikawa gasp out _oh, Hajime, oh,_ and then he's jerking forward into him, fingertips digging into his hip as he comes with a broken noise.

Iwaizumi listens to the sound of his own breath, broken and sated, sweat cooling on his shoulders and back. He nearly jumps as Oikawa leans down, dropping kisses on the back of his throat, hands relinquishing their grip as they smooth up his sides. They both groan when Oikawa pulls out, wordless and careful, before Iwaizumi lets himself go boneless against the mattress.

He watches Oikawa out of the corner of his eye as he pulls the condom off, tying the end and tossing it carelessly into the trash before reaching to grab some tissues from the nightstand. "Roll onto your back, Iwa-chan?" It is a request this time, light and questioning. After a moment of thought, Iwaizumi does, flopping over with a faint groan. Almost immediately, Oikawa leans down, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth even as he cleans sticky strings of come from Iwaizumi's stomach with a gentle hand.

"Don't kiss me with that dirty mouth." Iwaizumi grumbles half-heartedly, despite making no motion to move away. Oikawa laughs as he tosses the dirty tissues to the side, just missing the trash can.

"You weren't complaining about my dirty mouth before, Iwa-chan." he teases, kissing him again, again, shifting to lie next to Iwaizumi on his side. Without thinking, Iwaizumi rolls over to face him, lofting a brow. "I didn't hurt you, though, right?" he follows with a question, expression turning to one of vague concern.

Iwaizumi snorts. "No." he answers, draping an arm over Oikawa's waist. "I would've told you." The corner of his mouth quirks upwards as Oikawa hums, seemingly satisfied with his answer.

"Mm. Good." he says lazily, bringing a hand up to rest his palm against the side of Iwaizumi's throat. "Wouldn't want to fuck you to death."

Iwaizumi makes another amused noise, watching Oikawa's expression carefully. "What a way to go, though." Oikawa chuckles at that, fingers curling around the back of his neck to run through his hair. "Make sure you write it on my gravestone." Oikawa blinks at him, slow and fond, and Iwaizumi sighs out a sated breath, relaxing against the sheets. "You know," he says, suddenly, amusement lacing his voice, low and gruff. "If you really wanted to tie me up, you could've said so."

Oikawa laughs again, bright and clear, pulling Iwaizumi close to kiss him again. His lips are warm. "I'll keep that in mind, Hajime." he says cheerfully, before wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi, solid and strong.

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to discuss consent + boundaries with your partner, kids
> 
> i have a tumblr @ wetbreadstick


End file.
